Not So Perfect Uchiha Sasuke
by Shota Mager
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda paling sempurna di sekolahnya. Um, setidaknya yang pernah Sakura lihat. Tidak hanya penampilan saja sempurna, tetapi juga kecerdasan otak dan ketrampilannya. Namun, bagaimana bila Sakura yang notabene adalah kekasihnya ingin sekali menemukan kekurangannya? /"Look at this, Sasuke!"/"Stop it, Sakura!"/DRABBLE. 999 Words Count (nanggung)!


**Not** **So** ' **Perfect** ' **Uchiha** **Sasuke**

 **Naruto** ( **c** ) **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Humor** ( **Mungkin** ), **Romance** ( **Mungkin** - **juga** -)

[ **Uchiha** **Sasuke** x **Haruno** **Sakura** ]

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk paling sempurna di sekolah ini. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang seksi, ototnya yang kekar, hidung yang mancung, bermata onyx, perutnya sispek, rambut navy blue-nya yang mecuat itu...uh...

IQ-nya yang mencapai 200, nilai akademis yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, nilai olahraga, nilai kesenian, suaranya yang indah dan merdu ketika bernyanyi...

"Namun aku sebal dengan kesempurnaannya itu," kata Sakura sambil menggigit ujung sedotan minuman dengan gemas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku jadi merasa bodoh ketika berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak suka!" Sakura melahap croissant isi telurnya penuh nafsu.

"Putus saja kalau begitu. Lalu Sasuke akan kubuat jadi milikku," saran Ino dengan evilgrin-nya.

Kali ini Sakura yang tersedak. "Kau sudah punya Sai, 'kan? Aku yakin, kalau Sai tahu dan dia murka, maka dia akan menyebokimu dengan cairan cat warna hitam!" seru Sakura heboh.

Ino tersedak ludah sendiri mendengarnya. "Tapi IQ-mu tinggi, 'kan?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya 129," kata Sakura lesu.

"Kau bilang 129 itu 'hanya'?! IQ-ku saja hanya 114. Kau menyombongkan diri disini?!" tanya Ino naik darah.

Sakura sibuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Aku tebak kau ingin mencari kekurangan Sasuke, 'kan?" tebak Ino kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, cari kelemahannya, Jidat Bodoh!" seru Ino ketus.

"O."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Mungkin kelemahannya...aah! Coba kau buat jebakan untuknya! Mungkin kau bisa mengagetkannya atau memberikannya tikus atau kecoa mungkin?" usul Ino.

"Aku sudah mencobanya semuanya!" tambah Sakura.

"Oh, sungguh? Yah setidaknya buat berkata kasar setidaknya sekali. Astaga, Pangeran Sekolah itu memiliki mulut yang sopan dan terlihat tidak pernah berkata kotor macam f**k, j****k, s**t, atau s*mvak. Buat dia berkata seperti itu, Sakura!" kata Ino lagi.

Memang dari awal itu maunya Sakura!

"Oh, ya. Sakura. Aku ada rencana..." Ino tersenyum misterius. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum licik mendengar rencana Ino.

. . .

[ **Rencana** **ke** - **XX** ( **Setelah** **Dihitung** )]

"Sasuke, aku ada hadiah untukmu!" teriak Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang minum teh sambil membaca buku.

Sasuke membenarkan kacamata bacanya tanpa melihat kearah kekasihnya yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Sakura langsung memberikan sebuah buku dengan sampul coklat di depannya. Dia menunjukkan cengiran kudanya dan diam-diam tersenyum licik.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku mengumpulkan uang banyak untuk menghadiahkanmu ini. Kau 'kan sering memberikan hadiah padaku. Jadi, mungkin benda ini bisa membalasnya, walau tidak semua kebaikanmu," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Ini buku, ya? Boleh aku membacanya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. 'Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi apa boleh buat,' batin Sakura kecewa.

Sasuke melebarkan onyx-nya saat melihat isi buku itu. Dia menatap Sakura datar. "Komik hentai?" tanyanya terdengar datar.

Sakura menggangguk semangat. 'Nah, ayo. Tunjukkan wajah mesummu padaku,' batin Sakura.

Langsung saja pemuda itu menarik gadis itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Sakura melebarkan emerald-nya. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Sakura panik berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh. "Ada apa, sih? Kau aneh hari-hari ini," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

'Tidak, aku akan menemukan kelemahannya!' kini Sakura mengambil buku dengan sampul biru di tasnya. Lalu dia memberikan pada Sasuke dengan rona merah.

"Komik hentai lagi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menerima buku itu.

"Lebih dari itu," Sakura tersenyum misterius.

Sasuke membuka isi buku itu. Dia melebarkan onyx-nya dan wajahnya berangsur berubah. "Yaoi Hentai?!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak ketika melihat isinya.

'Tuh, kan wajahnya mulai asem. Ayo, ayo!' Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pipi Sasuke tambah merah ketika membalikkan lembaran demi lembaran yang berisi adegan homo eksplisit yang sejujurnya, membuatnya muntah karena dia itu straight. Penyuka perempuan (lawan jenis).

Sasuke meletakkan buku itu di meja. Lalu meneguk tehnya bermaksud menenangkannya.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu tajam. "Sakura, aku mau tanya," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura gemetaran.

"Apa kau..." kini aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"I...iya?" Sakura ketakutan.

"...apa kau seorang shotacon?" tanya Sasuke yang seketika aura hitam disekelilingnya menghilang.

Sakura ingin pingsan di saat itu juga. Itu benar. Yang dikatakan Sasuke 100,5% benar. Haruno Sakura adalah Shota-Lover, pencinta anak kecil yang imut-imut.

"Apa bagimu aku ini tidak seimut anak kecil?" tanya Sasuke sedikit narsis.

'Astaga, bahkan aku ingin menemukan kelemahanmu! Membuatmu menangis! Aah!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku membuatkan jus untukmu," kata Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Jus jeruk? Alpukat? Stroberi? Sirsak?" tebak Sasuke.

"Jus tomat. Kau suka tomat, 'kan?" tanya Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan botol berisi cairan merah kental (bukan darah).

Sasuke melebarkan onyx-nya kaget. Dia melihat botol itu dengan melotot. "Dafuq! Kau apakan tomat kesayanganku?!" jerit Sasuke spontan.

Sakura melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Senyum Sakura melebar. Dia berhasil membuat Sasuke berkata kotor!

Lalu Sakura mengambil buah tomat yang sebenarnya dia bawa untuk Sasuke dari tasnya. Dia mengambil garpu yang ada di meja. Dia menatap horor Sasuke yang menangis karena jus tomat.

"Hentikan Sakura! Hentikan!" Sasuke mencakar wajahnya gemas.

|CREP! CREP!|

Sakura menusukkan garpu pada tomat dengan sadisnya. Bahkan air merah pada tomat itu terciprat-ciprat kemana-mana membuatnya terlihat lebih sadis.

"Hentikan, Sakura! Jangan perlakukan tomat seperti itu! Makanlah dengan anggun!" jerit Sasuke.

"Ahahaha!" Sakura tertawa setan melihat Sasuke yang menderita. Akhirnya dia menemukan kelemahan Sasuke!

Oke, dia akan menggunakan **Tomato** **Torture** untuk membuat Pemuda Sempurna ini takluk. Yah, memang tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini, 'kan?Bagi Sasuke, melihat tomat yang dicincang sadis seperti itu juga merupakan tontonan paling horor yang pernah dia lihat.

Sungguh disesalkan sekali. Pemuda paling sempurna yang pernah dia lihat rupanya terlihat lemah karena buah (atau sayur) yang bentuknya imut berwarna merah itu. Cukup menusukkan pisau pada tubuh itu, maka kau akan melihat Sasuke guling-guling dilantai berurai air mata.

"Hentikan! Sakura~!" Sasuke makin mewek melihat Sakura yang makin menjadi-jadi menyiksa tomat yang tidak berdosa itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

.

HAPPY END (?)

* * *

 **A/N** :

Dafuq, apa-apaan ini? Lagi-lagi buat fic drabel gak jelas. Humornya krenyes (garing), lagi. Dan afa-afaan tuh genre romennya?! Bah, oke bye. #ngacir

Mind to RnR?


End file.
